Cameron O. Parks
Cameron Oswald Parks jest starszym bratem Chyny. Stara się unikać Chyny i innych Insektów, przez ich młodszy wiek, oraz strachu przed wydaniem jego sekretu. Nawet jeśli jest starszy, jest odrzucony przez resztę licealistów. Chyna ma wielki talent, natomiast on będąc jej wielkim przeciwieństwem jest beztalenciem. Determinuje się odkrywaniem swojego wielkiego talentu (Innego niż bycie sławnym, co zostało odkryte po tym jak parodia jego przemówienia o zagładzie świata została opublikowana i obejrzana przez miliony). Cameron jest grany przez Carlona Jefferya. Nie pojawi się już w sezonie 3 nawet w obsadzie drugoplanowej. Osobowość Nie cieszy go fakt, że jego młodsza, utalentowana siostra chodzi z nim razem do tej samej szkoły, dlatego stara się jej unikać. Ale jeśli Chynie coś się złego przytrafi, on odważył się pomoże jej. Częściej jednak bywa, że to dziewczyna jemu pomaga. Chyna i jej przyjaciele, Oliwka i Fletcher często go upokarzają przed całą szkołą. Np. kiedy Oliwka pokazała jego kocyk przy innych licealistach. Jednak lekceważy Chynę, kiedy mu na czymś zależy, np. zaimponowanie Lexi. Jest także podejrzliwy co do Fletchera w pobliżu Chyny. Zależy mu na dziewczynach i prezentuje się jako podrywacz, flirtując z innymi pannami. Założył klub "Pomóżmy Głodującym", do którego przyjął tylko Fletchera. Zamiast pomagając głodującym, on wykorzystywał zarobione pieniądze, żeby najeść się skrzydełek na ostro. Obronił się mówiąc, że jak pomoże tylko jednej osobie, świat będzie lepszy. Jest również szafkowym sąsiadem Oliwki. Cameron i Fletcher rozbudowują swoją przyjaźń, robiąc różne rzeczy razem. Historia Seria 1= * W odcinku Impreza po raz pierwszy pojawia się gdy wchodzi do Liceum Webster z nową uczennicą, jego siostrą - Chyną Parks. Nie podoba mu się to, że dziewczyna będzie uczęszczała do tej samej szkoły co on, "przecież ma tylko 11 lat". Darryl mówi, że to nie wina dziewczyny, że jest utalentowana. W każdym razie winą Camerona jest to, że on nie jest. Następnie widzimy go na imprezie u Lexi Reed. Spotyka tam swoją siostrę i zwraca jej uwagę, że nie powinno jej tam być. Dziewczyna jednak zarzuca mu to samo, gdyż licealista ma szlaban. Chłopak oznajmił jej, że dał Angusowi 5$ za zhackowanie jego nadajnika GPS, którego zamontował mu ojciec w telefonie. Według niego chłopak jest teraz w kościele. Następnie kiedy Chyna opowiadała o swoim, zmyślonym pierwszym pocałunku, on upokorza ją mówiąc całą prawdę, gdyż czytał jej pamiętnik, który nazwał "grubym tomiszczem pełnym bzdur". Pod sam koniec Darryl nakrył go na imprezie i kazał mu wracać z nim do domu. * Na początku odcinka Zajęcia pozalekcyjne robił zdjęcia Lexi. Kilka scen potem, kiedy Fletcher wszedł do klasy kółka "Pomóżmy Głodującym", Cameron zajadał się skrzydełkami. Insekt wykrył jego podstęp i zaszantażował go, że licealista musi go przyjąć do kółka, bo inaczej powie dyrektorce o jego małym przekręcie. Cameron przyjął Fletchera do klubu. W następnej scenie Fletcher i Cameron zrobili wybory na prezesa klubu. Chłopak wygrał, ponieważ insekt zagłosował na niego. W następnej scenie Cameron siedział na korytarzu i zbierał pieniądze. Następnie Fletcher przyszedł z plakatem ze "sponsorem" - Oprą. W następnej scenie, gdy Cameron liczył zebrane pieniądze, przyszła dyrektorka Skidmore i nie znając prawdy pochwaliła pracę Camerona. Potem do sali wszedł dostawca skrzydełek i dyrektorka poznała plan chłopców. Powiedziała, że się dołącza. Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy troje jedzą skrzydełka. Do klasy wchodzi Oliwka i mówi, że chce się dołączyć. Skidmore wypędziła dziewczynę, ponieważ był już komplet. * W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki Cameron próbuje pozbyć się swojej nieznośnej szafkowej sąsiadki - Oliwki. Na początku przychodzi do Chyny i informuje ją o swoim problemie. Mówił, że Oliwka go denerwuje. W następnej scenie Lexi zauważyła jego szafkę oblepioną brokatem i powiedziała i wyśmiała go złośliwym komentarzem. Potem Cameron zapytał Lexi co ona robi, żeby pozbyć się nieznośnej osoby. Dziewczyna odpowiada mu mówiąc, że wysyła go po nieistniejący przedmiot. Lexi powiedziała, że może pożyczyć licealiście jak wysłać po nieistniejący przedmiot. Następnie wysyła go po nieistniejącą instrukcję. W następnej scenie Cameron przychodzi cały w pajęczynach do klasy, w której Lexi znowu go wyśmiała. Potem do sali weszła Oliwki i przestraszyła się Camerona. Powiedziała, że boi się kurzu, duchów, wampirów, czarownic, wilkołaków, gremlinów, żyraf, dwupoziomowych autobusów, balonów, kręconych frytek oraz znamion. W następnej scenie Cameron oblał szafkę Oliwki galaretką i wewnątrz szafki nakleił kartkę, na której było napisane ketchupem "wynoś się stąd". Cameron oznajmił, że galaretka to ektoplazma ducha, a napis jest napisany krwią. ale Cameron powiedział, że to krew. Chłopak opowiedział dziewczynie "legendę o nawiedzonej szafce", że podobno jej szafka była postawiona na starym cmentarzysku. Pod sam koniec małym wiatraczkiem zawiał Oliwce w kark i powiedział, że to był oddech ducha. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się zarazków i uciekła. Następnie licealista podsłuchał rozmowę Chyny i Fletchera o tym, że Chyna chce spędzić noc z Oliwką w "nawiedzonej szafce". Schował się wtedy w damskiej łazience, przebrany za dziewczynę jak Fletcher na początku tego odcinka. Dzięki temu przyszedł przebrany za ducha gremlina z Irlandii z garnkiem złota - kręconymi frytkami, aby wygonić Oliwkę i Chynę ze szkoły. Niestety Chyna rozpoznała głos brata i plan się nie powiódł. Pod koniec wyjaśnił Oliwce, że jest nieznośna i dlatego próbował się jej pozbyć. W końcu Oliwka została z powrotem szafkową sąsiadką Camerona. * W odcinku Konkurs naukowy Cameron razem z Lexi znaleźli telefon dyr. Skidmore. Zaczęło się od tego, że chłopak szukał w śmietniku okularów Lexi, która ostatecznie znalazła je w swojej torbie. Cameron wychodząc ze śmietnika przewrócił kubeł i wysypały się rożne rzeczy w tym telefon. Lexi poinformowała go o tym, że wypadł mu telefon, ale zaprzeczył, ponieważ do swojego przyczepił brokacik "dla twardzieli". Okazało się, że jest to własność Skidmore. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że trzeba go oddać dyrektorce. Cameron uświadomił jej, że mając go mogą stroić żarty z nauczycieli. W następnej scenie oznajmił, że za pomocą telefonu wysłał wiadomość nauczycielowi, żeby nie zadawał pracy domowej. Lexi pochwaliła się tym, że wysłała wszystkich nauczycieli od języków na wakacje. Następnie Skidmore wieszała plakaty oznajmujące, że nagrodą dla znalazcy komórki będzie 50$. Lexi była gotowa oddać, ale Cameron powiedział, żeby poczekali, bo nagroda może wzrosnąć nawet do 100$. W następnej scenie dziewczyna mówi, że minęły trzy dni i nagroda się nie zmieniła, więc już powinni oddać. Cameron powiedział, żeby dali dyrektorce szansę. Potem zadzwoniła Skidmore ze swoje gabinetu na swój numer. Lexi chciała z nią porozmawiać, gdyż doskonale zmienia głos. Przekazała Skidmore, że dyrektorka musi podwyższyć nagrodę, bo inaczej bedą kasować jedną grę co godzinę. W następnej scenie dziewczyna przyszła do domu Camerona i powiedziała, że widziała jego ojca przeprowadzającego śledztwo w sprawie zaginionego telefonu. Oznajmiła, że jutro oddadzą komórkę. Następnego dnia w szkole Cameron wydał siebie i Lexi, ponieważ kiedy Darryl zadzwonił na numer dyrektorki, on odebrał telefon. Po całej historii dziewczyna miała kłopoty u dyrektorki. * W odcinku Rada uczniów Cameron miał pretensje do ojca, który spędza mnóstwo czasu z Fletcherem. Chciał go odzyskać. Pod koniec odkrył podstęp Fletchera, który chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z Darrylem, tylko dla Chyny. Potem, kiedy Oliwka i Chyna zaczęły składać obietnice - co zrobią jak wygrają wybory, Cameron zaczął mówić do rzeczy co spowodowało podziw wśród innych uczniów. Dzięki temu wygrał wyboru na reprezentanta Insektów w radzie uczniów. * W odcinku Szpieg Cameron odrabiał lekcje przedszkolakom np. kolorował dinozaury, lub rysował indyka. Miał też problem, ponieważ Darryl wykupił Chynie torbę. Chciał też coś dostać. Darryl kupował Cameronowi przenośny odtwarzacz muzyki - radio samochodowe i rower bez kół. Pod sam koniec zdenerwowany Cameron powiedział, że sam sobie coś kupi. Na samym końcu odcinka ojcu samochód - kierownicę. * W odcinku Intruz wyzwał Oliwkę Doyle do zawodów w grę Donkey King, ponieważ ona pobiła jego rekord. W czasie zawodów Oliwka nie przyszła, bo Cameron zorganizował jej grę w realu. Oliwka w końcu odkryła podstęp licealisty i stawiła się we wrotkarni. Pod sam koniec Angus spowodował zwarcie i Donkey King został zresetowany. Wszyscy mieli wyniki 0, więc Cameron zremisował z Oliwką. * W odcinku Jasnowidz Cameron był jedyną osobą w Liceum Webster, która nie dostała nagrody. Chyna próbowała go pocieszyć mówiąc, że nie dostał nagrody, bo te wszystkie kategorie nie dotyczyły jego mocnych stron. Następnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna wraz z Oliwką próbowały odkryć talent Camerona sprawdzając wszystkie od A do Z. W końcu okazało się, że chłopak nie ma żadnego z nich. Cameron się załamał i powiedział, że wiedział, że tak będzie. Wtedy Chyna, słysząc to powiedział, że chłopak musi być jasnowidzem. Później w następnych scenach Chyna i Oliwka robiły wszystko co Cameron "przewidział" np. brak prądu w całej szkole o godzinie 9:45 lub wypadek Angusa, a nawet spowodowały, że Paisley zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem. Potem Cameron był załamany, gdyż jego "dar" to także klątwa, bo miał straszną wizje. Chyna z Oliwką przestraszyły się, że ta wizja to Skidmore w bikini. Chłopak jednak przewidział, że przewidział meteor, który uderzy w Ziemię i zniszczy całą ludzkość. Potem wystąpił na spotkaniu Rady i wygłosił mowę o zagładzie ludzkości. Chyna była w końcu powiedzieć prawdę. Następnego dnia Angus włączył naśmiawszy filmik o wczorajszej przemowie Camerona. Film miał 8 mln wejść. Cameron powiedział, że to jest jego talent - bycie sławnym. W ostatniej scenie przegrał z Angusem nagrodę za najlepszy film. * W odcinku Menadżer Cameron jest menadżerem Chyny. Na początku odcinka chłopak przerywa jej w kręceniu filmiku Piłką twą zostać chcę. Powiedział, że chce użyć komputera bo robi swój nowy film Banan Avatar. Następnego dnia Cameron prezentuje swój nowy film w szkole, ale zamiast niego przypadkowo włączył śpiewającą Chynę o piłce. Wieczorem w domu do niego dzwoni producent muzyczny, który usłyszał piosenkę Chyny i chce nakręcić nowy singiel. Następnego dnia Cameron (menadżer Chyny) i Chyna spotkali się z Hipciem - producentem muzycznym. Mężczyzna chciał nakręcić nową piosenkę oraz zmienił nazwisko dziewczyny na Parmezan. Następnego dnia Hipcio przyniósł tekst nowej piosenki Czas na lunch. W domu Chyna wyznała Cameronowi, że nie zaśpiewa tej marnej piosenki i nie wystąpi w stroju parmezanu. Chłopak, żeby coś na to zaradzić, sam przebrał się w ten kostium i zaśpiewał piosenkę. Dziewczyna w końcu się złamała i postanowiła ją zaśpiewać. Hipcio jednak zrozumiał, że ta piosenka nie ma sensu i pozwoli dziewczynie zaśpiewać jej piosenkę. Dziewczyna wykonała Unstoppable. Po przedstawieniu Hipcio dostał wiadomość, w której napisali, że piosenki są dla leszczy i że filmu są na czasie. On i Cameron nakręcili "Ciastanika". * W odcinku Dobry uczynek pomaga Lexi w jej staruszkowym problemie. Dziewczyna wygrała konkurs piękności, ponieważ powiedziała, że zajmuje się staruszkiem. Na jej nieszczęście sędzia konkursu chce zrobić wywiad z nią i z tą starszą osobą. Cameron powiedział, że żeby ukryć kłamstwo, trzeba zakryć go kolejnym kłamstwem. W następnej scenie Lexi próbuje opiekować się Skidmore, ale ona odchodzi. Cameron postanowił grać staruszka Lexi. Po szkole do domu Parksów przychodzi pani Basby i prowadzi wywiad z Cameronem i Lexi. Podczas wywiadu przypadkowo zauważyła zdjęcie Camerona. Chłopak powiedział, że to jest jego wnuk, z którym nie ma dobrych relacji. Kobieta powiedziała, żeby chłopak zszedł na dół, to może pomoże im. Cameron przebrał się na górze, ale pani Basby zobaczyła maskę staruszka na pupie Camerona. W ten sposób wydało się kłamstwo Lexi i dziewczyna straciła swoją koronę. * W odcinku Zamiana ról musiał napisać prace na temat miejscowego bohatera. Chciał wezwać Batmana ale w końcu dał się przekonać ojcu i wyjechał z nim na patrol, żeby obserwować go w pracy. W końcu po wyczekiwaniu Darrylowi udaje się złapać złodzieja, który już wcześniej wydawał się być podejrzany. * W odcinku Potworna imprezka nie jest zachwycony że jego potworna siostra chodzi do tej samej szkoły co on. Tak samo jak Lexi i Paisley chciał dostać się na imprezę dla potworów. * W odcinku Lepiej nie wiedzieć Cameron zniszczył InsektPada Chyny przez to, że ściągnął na niego grę boks, uderzył w ekran i zniszczył urządzenie. Musiał zebrać pieniądze na naprawę. Zapisał się do konkursu na najlepszego psa, bo nagrodą było 300$, a naprawa kosztowała 250$. Na początku wystawił Puszka - psa policyjnego, który był posłuszny, o ile nie usłyszy komendy ATAK. Niestety nie udało się bo pies dwa razy zareagował na komendę wypowiedzianą przez Gibsona i Lexi. Następnie nie miał psa, którego mógłby wystawić, ale kiedy rozmawiał z kolegą przez telefon przyszedł kot przybłęda i chłopak postanowił go przebrać i wystawić. Na pokazie Lexi wyjęła kota z ubrania i wszystkie psy pobiegły za nim. Zostało ubranie psa, które miał założony kot oraz pies Gibsona - Pieson. Wygrał "pies" Camerona. W ostatniej scenie podczas dnia otwartego wbiegły wszystkie psy, kot i właściciele. Cameron też wbiegł do sali i Skidmore powiedziała, że mogła dostać ATAK serca. Przez te słowa znowu wbiegł Puszek, który zaatakował Camerona. * Na początku odcinka "Imprezka" Cameron przyszedł do Fletchera z propozycją stworzenia komiksu. Fletcher odrzucił propozycję, gdyż jak on powiedział "jest wilkiem bez stada". Wieczorem Insekt jednak przyszedł do Camerona. Tak naprawdę nie chciał współpracować nad komiksem, ale wbić się na imprezę z nocowaniem u Chyny. Cameron za każdym razem nie daje szansy Fletcherowi pójść do Chyny, gdyż za każdym razem prezentuje mu kolejny projekt na super bohatera. Licealista przebiera się za Iron-mana (człowieka z żelazek), Człowiek człeka. Padają rownież pomysły na stworzenie Spider-manata, Derdevila, Basenomana. W końcu do domu Parksów przychodzi Lexi i dziewczyny z jej imprezy. Cameron przebiera się za Iron-mana i przypadkowo się parzy żelazkiem. Chłopcy jednak nie tworzą komiksu. * Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Amerykańska Noc Talentów", pomaga Darrylowi przezwyciężyć lęk latania samolotami. Gra wtedy pilota samolotu, ale z własnej głupoty udaje, że jest awaria samolotu, czym przestrasza mężczyznę. Wszyscy jadą do L.A. samochodem. Według woli Fletchera wszyscy zatrzymali się w małym miasteczku na styl duński. Gdy stoją w punkcie widokowym, atakuje ich samiec morsa. Żeby wypłoszyć zwierzę Cameron, Chyna, Oliwka i Fletcher przebierają się za samicę morsa i próbują go poderwać. Ssak daje się nabrać i idzie w stronę dzieci. Cameronowi nie udaje się uciec na czas i zostaje zaatakowany przez morsa. W następnej scenie zatrzymuje ich policjant za naruszenie morsa. Zostają zamknięci w areszcie w młynie. Cameron zakupił sobie koszulkę z tym mlynem na którym widać okno, przez które mogą uciec. Wszyscy poza Chyną zostają wciągnięci do ramion wiatraka. Dziewczyna musiała zatrzymać wiatrak, żeby wszyscy mogli uciec. Już w L.A. Cameron, Fletcher i Darryl czekają w kolejce do najsłynniejszej przyczepy z bekonem. Żeby nie stać w kolejce Darryl przebrał się za Oprę. Ogłosił tłumowi w kolejce, że w parku stoi lepsza przyczepa z bekonem. Wszyscy pobiegli do wskazanego miejsca przez Darryla oprócz Angusa, który był przed nimi w kolejce. Po długim czasie wyczekiwania, aż w końcu Angus zamówi jedzenie, nadszedł czas na nich. Okazało się, że wszystko się skończyło. Pod koniec odcinka Cameron wspierał Chynę podczas występu na widowni. * W odcinku "Nadzdolne Święta" Darryl wmawia Cameronowi, że ten w przebraniu elfa pomocnika pomoże mu w przeprowadzeniu śledztwa w centrum handlowym. Tak naprawdę chodziło mu o śledzenie Roxanne, żeby dowiedzieć się co mu kupi na święta. W końcu Cameron dowiaduje się prawdy, kiedy Roxanne nakrywa Darryla w centrum handlowym. Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy rodzina Parks obchodzi święta, Cameron dostaje od Darryla wspólne zdjęcie jego jako elfa i ojca jako Mikołaja, oraz dwa bilety ma mecz baseballa. * Na początku odcinka "G jak Grecja" zobaczył Gibsona, który dopiero co brał prysznic w łazience męskiej w szkole. Mężczyzna mówi, że mieszka w szkole odkąd nowy mąż babci Bob się wprowadził. Cameron pomaga Gibsonowi i pozwala mu mieszkać u siebie za 150$ miesięcznie. Za każdym razem kryje Gibsona przed wracającym z pracy Darrylem. W końcu kiedy zamiast kanapy w salonie Gibson postawił swoje łóżko, Gibson się wydaje. Darryl powiedział Cameronowi, że żeby Gibson tu mógł mieszkać powinien płacić więcej miesięcznie. Mężczyzna jednak nie zgadza się i wyprowadza się od Parksów. * Na początku odcinka "Koncert" Cameron próbuje zaszpanować przed Lexi tym, że zdobył bilety na koncert zespołu Krwawa Rzeź. Lexi jednak go wyśmiewa, gdyż można je kupić za darmo. Cameron powiedział, że postara się zdobyć wejściówki za kulisy, a w zamian dziewczyna pozwoli mu siedzieć przy stoliku dla fajnych. Gdy Cameron idzie do Toksycznej Dziury - miejsc odbycia się koncerty, pracowniczka (Słoneczko) powiadamia go, że wstęp za kulisy maja tylko pracownicy. Cameron ubiega się o prace jako tatuażysta. Udaje mu się to i jego pierwszym klientem jest mężczyzna z owłosionymi plecami. Chciał, żeby chłopak wytatuował mi Tyranozaura Rex'a surfującego po morzu krwi, trzymającego różę w łapkach. W końcu Cameron zostaje nakryty przez Roxanne. Pod koniec Cameronowi udaje się zaprosić Lexi za kulisy, więc ta w nagrodę pozwala mu siedzieć przy stoliku dla fajnych. * W odcinku "Jezioro Łabędzie" razem z Paisley Cameron przystępuje do kursu na prawo jazdy prowadzone przez Darryla. Samochodziki w których ćwiczyli były sztuczne, a zajęcia odbywały się w szkole. Mężczyzna był surowszy dla Camerona niż dla Paisley, gdyż Paisley potrafiła się doskonale obronić. W końcu chłopak przejechał na czerwonym świetle i Darryl ruszył w pościg za nim. |-| Seria 2= * W odcinku "Dublerka" na stołówce Cameron odkrywa, że Fletcher jest fanem Śmierdziaków, znajdując jego lalkę. Jednakże sam przypadkowo wydaje się, że również lubi tę bajkę. Postanawiają razem wybrać się na premierę filmu o Śmierdziakach. Kiedy jednak znajdują się w kinie, spotykają tam Lexi. Żeby na wyjść za bardzo dziecinych postanawiają wybrać się na ten sam film co ona, czyli horror o goblinach. Jednak po filmie tego samego wieczoru Cameron jest strasznie przerażony i wydaje mu się, że te potwory za każdym razem go śledzą. Kiedy następnym razem wybiera się do kina, Fletcher przyprowadza bandę sierot. Insekt zamierza symulować, że robi dobry uczynek przyprowadzając małe dzieci na film o Śmierdziakach. Jednak Lexi po raz kolejny ich spotyka w kinie. Dziewczyna postanawia wybrać na ten sam film co wcześniej tyle że w 3D. Skuszone sieroty zamierzają wybrać się na to samo co licealistka. Kolejny plan chłopców nie wypalił. Za trzcim podejściem Cameron i Fletcher przebierają się za ojca i małego synka. Na drodze spotykają Lexi przebraną za Truskawkowego Śmierdziaka. Okazuje się, że od początku chcia pójść na tę bajkę do kina, ale nie chciała być gorsza od nich. Wszyscy we trójkę wybierają się na film o Śmierdziakach. Po obejrzeniu projekcji atakuje ich ta sama banda sierot co wcześniej. Wszyscy we troje zaczęli przed nimi uciekać. * W odcinku "Insektciątko" Cameron podsłuchał rozmowę Angusa i Lexi o ich ostatnim spotkaniu po szkole. Insekt powiedział licealiście, że on i Lexi randkują po szkole. Cameron stara się dowiedzieć jakim cudem dziewczyna spotyka się z takim kimś jak Angus. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wizyty poszkolne powtórzyły się jeszcze kilka razy. W końcu Cameron postanowił wybrać się Lexi. Dowiaduje się od dziewczyny, że Angus odwiedzał ją, żeby naprawiać jej komputer. Kiedy jednak Lexi dowiaduje się o klamstwie Insekta, postanawia dać mu nauczkę. Zaprasza go do swojego domu po raz kolejny. Tym razem wdzięczy się przy nim, płosząc go. * Na początku odcinka "Dziewczyna z marzeń" Cameron siedzi w klasie. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi piękna dziewczyna, która od razu zwraca się do niego pytając o miejsce, gdzie może usiąść. Chłopak robi dla niej miejsce wyrzucając Fletchera z jego. W następnej scenie Cameron wyznaje Lexi, że zakochał się w Jean - bo tak się nazywała ta dziewczyna. Prosi ją o radę, co ma zrobić, żeby zaprosić ją na dyskotekę. Niestety Lexi nie pomaga mu. Następnie Cameron przygotowuje kolacje i przebiera się za psa, żeby wyglądało to jak w animowanyn filmie Disneya - "Zakochany kundel". Podczas posiłku zaprasza Jean na dyskotekę, a ona się zgadza. Wieczorem na dyskotece robią sobie wspólne zdjęcia, ale już inni ludzie zaczynają się na niego dziwnie patrzeć. Następnie chłopak tańczy razem z dziewczyną i nadal zwraca na siebie uwagę. W końcu dowiaduje się od Lexi, że tylko wyobraził sobie Jean. Po prostu zauważył ją na okładce magazynu, który Lexi czytała na początku odcinka. * W odcinku "Lekcja modelingu" Cameron nie może się pozbierać po Jean. Smutny wraca do domu ze szkoły, ale tam go czeka dobra nowina. Chyba powiedziała, że udało jej się zaprosić Jean, która tak naprawdę nazywa się Vanessa, do ich szkoły. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna chwilowo nic nie widzi, więc Cameron ma u niej większe szanse. Następnego dnia w szkole Chyna wita w szkole Vanessę i ze względu na to że dziewczyna jest modelką udaje, że będzie mieć sesję zdjęciową z jej kolejnym modelem Cameronem. Licealista wmawia modelce, że jest silny. W następnej scenie udają, że idą na podróż balonem, który w rzeczywistości stoi w Legowisku a dookoła są ustawione wiatraki. Na szczęście dziewczyna daje się nabrać. Po całym dniu, kiedy Chyna wraca ze szkoły, zauważa płaczącego Camerona. Chłopak dowiedział się, że Vanessa odzyskała wzrok. Wie, że ich kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw, a on straci u niej szanse. Następnego dnia Chyna i Cameron przychodzą po pomoc do Angusa. On daje licealiście nadmichiwany kostium przez co Cameron będzie wyglądać na mięśniaka, a także powiększające buty. Z początku Vanessa daje się nabrać, ale Angus przypadkowo strzela swoim harpunowym zegarkiem w strój Camerona spuszczając z niego powietrze. Vanessa dowiedziała się całej prawdy. Dziewczyna mówi, że nikt nigdy się tak dla niej nie natrudził i że to jest słodkie. Vanessa zgadza się być jego dziewczyną. * Na początku odcinka "W pogoni za wiedzą" Cameron wspaniele bawi się z Vanessą. Gdy zauważa ich Lexi, nie potrafi uwierzyć, że taka modelka spotyka się z kimś takim jak Cameron. Próbuje mu wmówić, że Vanessa jest nie z tego świata. Cameron jednak jej nie wierzy. Licealista z Vanessą wybierają się do restauracji u Hipcia, w której pracuje Lexi. Tam Hipcio proponuje modelce pozowanie w sesji zdjęciowej na reklamę jego miejscówki. Następnie Cameron podsłuchuje jej rozmowę z mamą, z której może wynikać, że dziewczyna jest kosmitką. Następnego dnia podczas sesji zdjęciowej do restauracji już w stylu laboratoryjnym, Cameron uważa, że Hipcio wykorzystuje Vanessę do badań naukowych. Licealista rusza jej na ratunek. Jednak po wszystkim okazuje się, że dziewczyna pochodzi z Kanady. Ich związek nie zostaje naruszony. * W odcinku "Różnica zdań" Cameron rozmawia z Angusem i dowaduje się, że wiele licealistów ogląda się za jego nową dziewczyną Vanessą. Cameron, żeby odciągnąć modelka od inych chłopców, zabiera ją do klubu piękności Lexi, w którym dziewczyna pokazuje innym swoje sposoby na urodę. Jednak chłopaka nie interesuje to i za każdym zabiegiem robi z siebie durnia. Vanessa proponowała mu, żeby poszli gdzie indziej, ale on się nie zgadzał i zaciągał ją do klubu. Vanessa jego przekaz zrozumiała źle i zrozumiała, że licealista chce spędzić czas również z innymi licealistkami. W końcu Vanessa zrywa z nim. Dziewczyna odchodzi, a Cameron jest załamany po rozstaniu. * W odcinku "Festyn" Cameron wraz z Chyną wybiera się na wakacyjny festyn. Razem dostają od matki 100$ i całą resztę mają jej oddać. Nieodpowiedzialny Cameron zaczyna wydawać pieniądza na bezsensowne gry, ale wkońcu Chyna wydaje całe pieniądze. Przestraszeni reakcji Roxanne starają się jakoś odzyskać stracone pieniądze. Postanawiają otworzyć własną grę festynową. Wykorzystują puste stoisko z zepsutą grą z brakującym jednym pingwinem do zbicia. Na niego miejsce idzie Cameron z pomalowaną twarzą. Jako nagrody Chyna bez pytania zabiera stare lalki Oliwki bo wie, że nikomu nie uda się wygrać w tę grę. Do stanowiska przychodzi ta sama banda sierot z odcinka "Dublerka". Niestety ich przewodniczącej udaje się zbić wszystkie pingwiny i wygrać wszystkie lalki. Rodzeństwo pomimo uzbieranych pieniędzy zamierza odzyskać lalki. Gdy wkońcu znajdują sieroty dowiadują się, że stopiły one wszystkie lalki, a na dodatek za grę płaciły fałszywymi pieniędzmi. Sumując Chyna i Cameron stracili okradzione lalki i nie uzbierali pieniędzy. * W odcinku "Rywalki" rownież wybiera się na wakacyjny festyn wraz z Fletcherem. Na początku po obejrzeniu pokazu zauważają smoka Dunkana. Fletcher zamierzał zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie dla kuzyna. Potem chłopcy zamierzali kupić balonik zwierzątka, ale Insekt już nie miał portfela. Oskarżył przebierańca. Następnie Cameron miał pójść się przytulić do smoka, żeby go nakryć na kradzieży jego portfela. Jednak bez efektu. W następnej scenie po odnalezieniu smoka chłopcy zaczęli go gonić. Jednak cała pogoń skończyła się na tym, że Cameron zwymiotował na Fletchera. W ostatniej scenie chłopcy zgubili smoka. Zauważyli natomiast pomieszczenie dla personelu. Jednak Cameron nie chciał się tam wejść z powodu napisu na drzwiach "zakaz wstępu". Dlatego własnie Fletcher zamienił go na "zaraz wstępny". Na ich szczęście smok własnie wyszedł z tego pomieszczenia. Dlatego własnie chłopcy go zaatakowali. Zaczęli go bić na oczach małych dzieci. Okazało się jednak, że Fletcher źle przeszukał swoją kieszeń, bo tam znalazł swój portfel. Pod koniec odcinka chłopcy przepraszali przebierańca za całe oskarżenia. Smok zaoferował przytulenie się na przeprosiny. Jednak chłopcy mu odmówili, gdyż jest to za dziecinne. Przebieraniec odszedł, a na dodatek okazał się piękną dziewczyną. Cameron i Fletcher ruszyli w pogoń za nim. * W odcinku "W Zamknięciu" Cameron zaczął prowadzić poranne informacje. Z tego powodu nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Lexi. Zazdrosna dziewczyna zajęła jego stanowisko jednak dziewczyna poświęcają cały blok informacji na wychwalanie siebie. Dlatego właśnie Cameron zamierzał powrócić na swojej stanowisko. Gdy po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę dziewczynie, ona zaproponowała mu współpracę. Jednak jedynie wykorzystała go do zapowiedzenia swojego występu. W końcu Cameron wyjaśnił jej jak ważne są dla niego te poranne informacje. W ten sposób ktoś zwracał na niego uwagę. Lexi go zrozumiała i oddała mu to stanowisko. * W odcinku "Test na inteligencję" Cameron mówi Lexi, że jest zwolniony z wf-u, ponieważ należy do drużyny w Curlingu. Dziewczyna również ma zamiar spróbować samą siebie w tym sporcie, żeby nie uczestniczyć na szkolne zajęcie. Licealista uczy ją jak grać w Curling. W końcu zauważa ich Wioleta. Wyznaje, że nigdy w życiu nie grała w to i również chciałaby się w tym sprawdzić. Zakłada się z Cameronem, że Curling ma w małym paluszku, a przede wszystkim jest lepsza w nim od niego. Dochodzi do zawodów na korytarzu. Cameron do swojej drużyny dobiera Lexi i Gibsona, natomiast Wioletka Walniętego Wilka i woźnego. Gra jest bardzo zacięta, ale pod sam koniec wygrywa drużyna licealisty. Lexi dołącza do drużyny Curlingowej. * W odcinku "Kocha, lubi...", Oliwka i Paisley biorą Camerona jako obiekt badań naukowych. Ich badanie polega na wykorzystaniu najsłabszego osobnika i zrobienie z niego lidera. Przydzielają mu rolę "szeryfa korytarzowego". Za zadanie ma wychwytywanie nieposłusznych licealistów. Dziewczyny łamią prawo korytarzowe, jak na przykład biegają po nim, ale chłopak wszystko uważa za świetną zabawę i dołącza do nich za każdym razem. W końcu Oliwka nie wytrzymuje i wariuje. Niszczy ściemniony areszt, który Cameron zamienił na hotelik i narusza inne prawa. Na sam koniec odcinka Cameron przygotowuje wraz z Paisley projekt o zamienieniu zdrowej osoby umysłowo w wariata i nagrywają wariację Oliwki. * W odcinku "Prywatny Detektyw" Lexi i Paisley konkurują o Camerona, żaby on przyjął tylko jednej z nich zaproszenie do znajomych na Paczce Webster. Dziewczyny walczą o to poprzez kilka konkurencji. Po pierwsze mają za zadanie dać mu odpowiedni prezent, a następnie udzielać głosu do tostu do jego kolejnego filmu. W obu tych konkurencjach wygrywa Paisley. W ostatniej konkurencji miały zrobić na nim wrażenie. Lexi zaśpiewała piosenkę na cześć licealisty. Paisley natomiast beknęła, aby uczcić ich dzień beknięcia. Data ta jest poświęcona pamiętnego dnia, kiedy oboje beknęli w tym samym momencie. Camerona był wzruszony prezentacją Pailsey i miał zamiar przyznać jej zwycięstwo. Jednak Lexi, która nie chciała się z tym pogodzić pocałowała go w policzki w ostatniej chwili, czym wygrała jego przyjaźń na portalu. * W odcinku "Życiowa szansa" Cameron korzysta z nieobecności Chyny w szkole i postanawia się wypromować. Zakłada wraz z Angusem zespół ROTFL. Ich koncert ma się odbyć w czasie przedstawienia Lexi. Podczas próby do występu dziewczyna im przeszkadza. Prosi ich o odwołanie koncertu, gdyż nikt nie ma zamiaru zobaczyć jej sztuki. Chłopcy się zgadzają, o ile będą mogli wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Cameron wybiera rolę Williama Smitha. Na próbach dochodzi do jednej wielkiej porażki, gdyż obsada nie słucha się reżyserki i wygłupia się. Pomimo tego Lexi wierzy w sukces. Po powrocie Chyny z jej powodu Lexi łamie nos i nie może wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Jej miejsce zajmuje sama Chyna. Przedstawienie okazuje się być klapą. Dodatkowo w trakcie Chyna śpiewa piosenkę zespołu Camerona i Angusa. * W odcinku "Polowanie na fanty" Cameron, Chyna, Oliwka, Fletcher, Lexi i Paisley są jedynymi, którzy nie zatruli się wczorajszym, stołówkowym tuńczykiem. W ramach zajęć dyrektorka wysyła ich na polowanie na fanty. Camerona wybiera Chyna do swojej drużyny. Trafia on tam wraz z Oliwką. Jako pierwsze zadanie każda drużyna musi odnaleźć białą mysz. Drużyna Chyny postanawia skorzystać ze sklepu zoologicznego. Jednak jedyną myszą, jaką udaje im się znaleźć, jest wpół strawiona przez węża boa. Tę rundę wygrywa drużyna, gdyż im udaje się znaleźć białą mysz komputerową. Kolejnym fantem okazuje się być ostatni gaz Thomasa Edisona. Obie drużyny wybierają się do antykwariatu Hipcia. Po zaciętej walce Chynie udaje się zdobyć fant. Tę rundę wygrywa jej drużyna. Dochodzi do poważnej konkurencji, po której na prowadzenie wysuwa się drużyna Lexi. Do remisu doprowadza kolejna runda, w której drużynie Chyny udaje się zdobyć autograf George'a Lucasa, po poważnej awanturze pod jego rezydencją, spowodowanej przez Camerona. Dochodzi do ostatecznej rundy, w której każda z drużyn ma za zadanie zdobyć dzwonek z kolejki linowej. Cameron odłącza się od drużyny, gdyż bez przerwy im przeszkadza. Jednak Oliwka i Chyna go ignorują i wyruszają po dzwonek. Ten czas licealista poświęca na przemyślenia na ganku przed swoim domem. Jednak w tej samej chwili uderza go dzwonek z kolejki, który wcześniej Lexi była zmuszona wyrzucić, żeby nie wypaść z pojazdu. Chłopak przynosi go do szkoły i dzięki niemu drużyna Chyny wygrywa. Nagrodą jest tydzień wolny od szkoły, który wypada podczas majówki, więc przeciwnicy również wygrywają. * W odcinku "Wcześniejsza Emerytura" do Camerona i Chyny przyjeżdża ich emerytowana babcia, Gladys. Odkąd przeszła na emeryturę ma więcej czasu na wnuki. W tym samym czasie Chynie udaje się pozbyć dyrektor Skidmore. Jej miejsce zajmuje Gladys Parks. Upokarza wnuków przed całą szkołą. Cameron nie ma możliwości pozbycia się jej, gdyż bez przerwy musi siedzieć w kozie. Pod koniec odcinka, pomimo tego że Chynie udaje przywrócić Skidmore, licealista nadal musi odsiadywać w kozie. * W odcinku "Powrót do korzeni" Cameron pojawia się w śnie Chyny w roli np. Tito Jacksona. * W odcinku "Kryzys osobowości" Cameron przyśnił się Lexi. Co więcej w tym śnie Lexi jest w nim zakochana i prawie go całuje. Cameron dowiaduje się o tym od Paisley, która to wypowiada całej szkole. Chłopak stara się przekonać Lexi do siebie przedstawiając ten sen w realu. Jedak ostatecznie pod sam koniec całuje rybę. |-| Relacje z głównymi bohaterami Chyna Parks (1999-teraz; Rodzeństwo) Chyna jest jego młodszą siostrą, ale raczej nie uśmiecha jej się do tego przyznawać. Jako rodzeństwo lubią sobie dokuczać. Mimo mieszanej relacji, Chyna czasami odczuwa empatię do swojego brata np. kiedy nikt nie chciał go w swojej drużynie, ona widząc go smutnego, zaprosiła go do grupy („Polowanie na fanty”). Pomagała mu rownież odkryć jego talent („Jasnowidz”). W odcinku „Festyn” Chyna wykorzystuje brata do zrobienia fałszywej gry. Zobacz Chameron. Oliwka Doyle (nie wiadomo-teraz; Szafkowa sąsiadka) W pierwszym sezonie Oliwka darzy go sympatią i była bardzo radosna, kiedy Cameron stał się jej szafkowym sąsiadem. Natomiast on postrzega dziewczynę, za bardzo denerwującą. Natomiast w drugim sezonie ich relacja się pogorszyła. Oliwka spostrzega go jako kompletnego głupka. Wykorzystuje jego głupotę do swojego i Paisley projektu naukowego („Kocha, lubi...”). W odcinku „Polowanie na fanty” dziewczyna jest zdenerwowana na Chynę, że wybrała do ich drużyny tego „idiotę Camerona”. Zobacz Coliwka. Fletcher Quimby (nie wiadomo-teraz; Znajomi ze szkoły) Mimo, że Fletcher jest Insektem, Cameron lubi go. Często współpracują razem np. nad komiksem („Imprezka”). Mają podobne zainteresowania, gdyż poszli razem na ten sam dziecinny film „Śmierdziaki” („Dublerka”). Cameronowi zdarzyło się również pomagać Fletcherowi odnaleźć portfel w odcinku „Rywalki”. Zobacz Flameron. Lexi Reed (nie wiadomo-teraz; Znajomi) Lexi nie przepada za nim. Znają się dlatego, że chodzą do tej samej klasy. Czasami rozmawiają na przerwach. Zdarza się, że współpracują razem, ale Lexi woli się do tego nie przyznawać, a także zakrywać swoją twarz („Konkurs naukowy”). Cameron stara się czasem jej zaimponować, np. wtedy kiedy chwalił się tym, że zdobył biletu na koncert „Krwawej Rzezi”. W odcinku „Dublerka” dowiadujemy się, że Cameron i Lexi mają po części takie same zainteresowania, ponieważ poszli razem na ten sam film do kina. Zobacz Clexi. Paisley Houndstooth (nie wiadomo-teraz; Przyjaciele) Cameron prawdopodobnie zna się z Paisley od dawna. Są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Dzięki ich głupocie potrafią się dogadać, a wszyscy dookoła ich nie rozumieją. W odcinku „Prywatny Detektyw” ich przyjaźń jest dokładnie zobrazowana. Paisley od razu wiedziała, co Cameron chce dostać - mieszankę taśm. Mają oni własną rocznicę na cześć dnia kiedy razem beknęli w tym samym momencie - Burp Day. Zawsze tego dnia piją dużo sody i dzielą się porządnym beknięciem. Powtarzali razem drugą klasę. Zobacz Caisley. Vanessa LaFontaine (2012; Chwilowo para) Carmeron po raz pierwszy zobaczył Vanessę na magazynie Lexi. Po tym wyobraża ją sobie i nazywa Jean. Wyobrażona dziewczyna jest dla niego miła i w odróżnieniu do innych rozmawia z nim. Zgadza się iść z nim na szkolny bal. Jednak na dyskotece Cameron odkrywa, lewoże Jean nie istnieje (odcinek "Dziewczyna z marzeń"). W następnym odcinku licealista płacze za Jean. To dla niego Chynie następnie udaje się ściągnąć prawdziwą Vanessę. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna jest modelką a na dodatek chwilowo nic nie widzi. Dzięki temu Cameron będzie mieć u niej większe szanse. Chynie udaje się ją sprowadzić do szkoły Webster z powodu udawanej sesji. Cameron ma grać przystojnego modela, z którym modelka ma robić sobie zdjęcia. Z początku wszystko idzie jak po maśle, jednak gdy dziewczyna ma odzyskać wzrok, Cameron zamartwia się, że na zawsze utraci dziewczynę. Postanawia za pomocą Angusa przebrać się za prawdziwego, wysokiego i napakowanego modela. Jednak ich kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw. Modelka wyznaje, że nikt się tak dla niej natrudził. Daje licealiście szansę (odcinek "Lekcja modelingu"). W następnym odcinku Lexi nie potrafi uwierzyć, że z takim kimś jak Cameron spotyka się modelka. Wmawia licealiście, że dziewczyna jest kosmitką. Z początku Cameron jej wierzy jednak po wszystki okazuje się, że Vanessa pochodzi z Kanady. Ich związek zostaje nienaruszony (odcinek "W pogoni za wiedzą"). Następnie para wybiera się do klubu piękności Lexi, żeby Cameron odciągnął modelkę od innych chłopców. Vanessa zrywa z nim, gdyż pomyślała, że licealista chciał spędzać czas również z innymi dziewczynami. Modelka odchodzi i nie pojawia się w serialu nigdy więcej (odcinek "Różnica zdań"). Ciekawostki * W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki jest wspomniane, że posiada kocyk i kiedyś miał lalki. * W odcinki Rada uczniów, Paisley mówi, że Cameron był bardzo wysoki w przedszkolu, na co Cameron odpowiedział „Tak, a potem się rypło.” * W odcinki Konkurs naukowy wspomina, że jego telefon ma brokacik. * Jest dobrym tancerzem, gdyż potrafi robić Robota i Dougie, i inne hip-hop'owe tańce. * Jego drugie imię zaczyna się na literę O, jest to ironiczne, gdyż jego inicjały to COP jak po angielsku praca jego ojca. * W odcinku Amerykańska Noc Talentów, Darryl mówi, że Cameron ledwie skończył 10 klasę. * Jest dobry w tworzeniu filmów krótkometrażowych. * Kiedyś robił prace domowe dla przedszkolaka za $5. * Jako jedyny nie dostał nagrody za osiągnięcia przyznawane przez Skidmore. * Jego szafka jest wypełniona ubraniami i innymi akcesoriami. Zobacz to tutaj. * Chyna jest wyższa od niego. * W odcinku Test na inteligencję ćwiczy curling do olimpiady. * Ma na drugie imię Oswald. * Wierzy we wszystko co usłyszy i zobaczy. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, naciśnij tutaj Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Nadzdolni